


Practice Makes Perfect

by Alisanne



Series: Sexy Kinks for Sexy Wizards (Adventdrabbles 2009) [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus and Harry have a serious discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Title:** Practice Makes Perfect  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus and Harry have a serious discussion.  
 **Word Count:** 870  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** Mpreg (if you squint)  
 **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt #20: Snowman.   
**Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Practice Makes Perfect

~

“Of course we can watch him, Andromeda,” Severus heard Harry say. “Teddy’s never a problem.”

_Except when he decides to ‘explore’ my lab,_ Severus thought, looking around at his cauldrons. He was smack in the middle of finishing up several potions that were at very sensitive phases in their development. This was no time to have a child about, he needed to come up with a distraction, and fast.

“Unca Harry!”

When Severus walked in the kitchen Teddy was already there, munching on biscuits, a cup of milky tea in his hands. “Teddy,” he greeted him.

“Unca Sev’rus!”

Severus was almost bowled over by Teddy when he jumped off his chair and tackled him. Patting Teddy’s back awkwardly, Severus directed him back to the chair. “Go and finish your tea.”

“Then we can play potions?” Teddy asked, clearly excited.

Harry shot an amused look Severus’ way. “Actually, we thought you’d rather play outside, Teddy. It snowed last night and there’s enough on the ground to make a snowman. Severus and I were just discussing how the garden could use some sprucing up.”

“Snowman?” Teddy’s eyes grew wide. “Oh wow!”

“Thank you,” Severus mouthed as Harry when Teddy wasn’t looking. Now all he had to do was put a Stasis Charm over everything in his lab and it would probably be safe from hurricane Teddy.

Ten minutes later found them outside, Teddy bundled up with several layers of clothes as well as with the Warming Charm Harry had placed on him. He was running and jumping into the bigger snowdrifts with Severus and Harry following more sedately.

Their snowman project began as soon as Teddy got bored with flailing about in the snow, and, happily, between Teddy’s exuberance and Harry’s skilful wand work, it was built in a few minutes. “Great job!” Harry praised after transforming a stick into a carrot for its nose.

Just when it was obvious that Teddy was beginning to get tired, Harry came through again, this time scooping him up and carrying him into the house for hot cocoa and more biscuits.

Severus watched, marvelling as Harry expertly managed Teddy’s every mood. By teatime, he was fast asleep, completely exhausted by his day outside. Severus sighed and sipped his own tea. He felt tired, too, and he had only been watching Teddy!

“Andromeda should be here any minute,” Harry said, sliding into Severus’ lap while clasping his own mug. “I love having him here, but he’s a handful.”

“Indeed.” Severus stared at Teddy who had passed out on the sofa closest to their slightly lopsided tree. “You handled him very well, however. You’re very good with children.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. “I guess it comes from hanging about at the Weasleys all these years. I couldn’t help but pick up some tricks from Molly.”

“Do you regret not having any of your own?” Severus asked, tone carefully neutral.

Harry shrugged. “Not really,” he said, laying his head on Severus’ chest as he stared into the fire. “You’re all the family I need.”

Severus relaxed slightly. “What if you could have them?”

“Um, but that’s not possible without, well, a girl being involved, is it?” Harry lifted his head to stare into Severus’ eyes.

Severus smirked. “You _do_ remember me telling you that almost anything is possible with magic, do you not? Lest you forget, I _am_ a Potions master, Harry. Of course it’s possible.”

“It is?” Harry was blinking at him as if, once again, the foundation of his world had shifted. Which perhaps it had. “What are you saying?”

“The formula is exacting, but it only takes a week to brew,” Severus whispered, entranced by the glow in Harry’s eyes. “Shall I start it?”

Harry smiled. “You’ve never said anything about wanting children before.”

“It never occurred to me until now that you might be unaware of the possibility.” Removing the mug from Harry’s hand, Severus placed it on the side table before drawing Harry closer. They kissed deeply, Severus exploring Harry’s mouth, his fingers cradling Harry’s head.

“Ew!”

They drew apart, looking over to where Teddy was now awake and watching them. Harry grinned. “What’s wrong, Teddy?”

“Kissing’s yucky!” Teddy declared, as secure in his knowledge of this as a five-year-old could be. “Can I have more biscuits?”

“ _May_ I,” Severus corrected automatically.

“You’re sure you want one of those?” Harry whispered as Teddy scampered into the kitchen.

Severus sighed. “Perhaps we should rethink this.” He pursed his lips. “In addition to taking the potion, we would also have to engage in a _lot_ of sexual activity to ensure effectiveness. Perhaps we should start there to be sure we possess the necessary...determination.”

“Mmm, good idea,” Harry murmured. “Practice is good, right?”

A crash from the kitchen reminded them that Teddy was in there unsupervised. As Harry dashed in to rescue what was left of the room, Severus followed more slowly, admiring Harry’s arse ahead of him. Yes, perhaps a bit of practice was in order before they made the final decision.

~


End file.
